


so bad all my bones shake

by sirensongs (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, What am I doing, blowjob, bottom!Louis, i'm sorry lol, smut only isnt my usual style id
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sirensongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m the birthday boy,” Harry moans, eyes steady on Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so bad all my bones shake

**Author's Note:**

> this is so dumb oh my god i just got bored and wrote it wow i apologize if it's awful idek but i mean harrys bday is coming up soon soooo

Louis hasn’t spent forty-five minutes picking the perfect card. He hasn’t spent an ungodly amount of money on the perfect bag and he definitely didn’t spend over the limit Harry told him for his present. If Louis had spent the time and money as previously mentioned, he would have purchased an adorable card with a gold foil giraffe surrounded by little stars and hearts. The bag would be greens and blues turned up into chevron stripes on thick, quality paper. The present would be the iPad mini Harry had been on and on about for ages.

He’s dressed nicely, of course. After all, it’s Harry’s birthday dinner they’re going to and he can’t look scruffy or displeasing. All of their friends and Harry’s family will be there, all thanks to Louis’ careful planning and Harry has no idea!

Louis lightly hurries up the steps to Harry’s flat. He’s got a lovely beige sweater on over a white poplin oxford. His favorite tight black jeans from Topman are slid over his legs and he knows Harry loves the way his bum looks in them. Of course, being Louis, he rolled his jeans up so his ankles are visible between the bottoms and the tops of his tiny little black pointed oxford shoes. He looks proper dapper if he does say so himself.

He’s already been with Harry for a good portion of the day but he had to go to his own flat to change and the like and he’s glad that even though they’ve been dating for eight months he still misses Harry when they’re apart, no matter how long it’s been,

He looks down at the golden face of his watch as he waits for Harry to answer the door. They still have plenty of time but Louis doesn’t like to be on time, he likes to be early. He raises his hand again to knock lightly, but Harry’s swinging the door open. His favorite fluffy white towel is hanging dangerously below his hips and he bites his lip, looking at Louis and pulling him inside the flat, pushing their lips together.

“Harry,” Louis groans, pulling away. He sets the bag and his keys and wallet down on the small table by the front door. “You’re not ready to go? I told you the reservation is at seven.” He frowns as Harry just grins, pulling him in for another kiss.

This time Louis gives in, wrapping his arms around the taller boy’s neck and letting Harry hold his hips. He loves the feeling of Harry’s tongue against his own. Sure, other guys have been good kissers but nobody has felt like an electric shock in the way that Harry does.

“Okay,” Louis pulls away, hands on Harry’s chest as the towel-clad man before him refuses to let go of his hips. “I’m going to give you ten minutes to go and get dressed.”

Harry moans, letting his hands slowly fall from Louis’ hips down, grazing his bum playfully and he walks back down the hallway, letting his towel fall to the floor and giving Louis a rather nice view as he found his way back to the bedroom.

“Louis?” Harry calls not even thirty seconds after he’s in the bedroom. “Come here, please.”

Rolling his eyes and laughing to himself he walks down the hallway, snatching up the towel that smells like Harry’s body wash and noticing Harry laying down on the bed, his hand wrapped tightly around his dick. His lips are plump as he breaths through his mouth and eyes Louis. “I wanna fuck you,” Harry says roughly.

“Harry...” Louis murmurs, a question rising in his throat but being pushed down as he swallows. “You know- We have to- I—”

“I’m the birthday boy,” Harry moans, eyes steady on Louis. He’s tugging at his dick and biting down on his lip. “Come on, suck it, Lou...”

Louis looks down at his watch confirming to himself that he would have the time before undoing the clasp, pulling it off his wrist and setting it down on the dresser as he walks into the room. He quickly takes off his shoes before climbing onto the bed, hovering over Harry and planting kisses to his chin and to his chest, slowly making his way down to the object of his intentions.

His tongue darts at the head a little, Harry’s hand moves away and softly strokes at Louis’ hair until he makes a fist in it, gasping audibly as Louis takes him in his mouth. Harry’s breath hitches as Louis bobs down, tongue circling the length and wetting it. Louis pulls off it, his eyes slightly wet and Harry exhales, pushing down at Louis’ head and so he takes it again, running his hand over Harry’s thigh and then he feels Harry buck into him, feels the head against the back of his throat and hears a guttural gesture of appreciation in the form of a low sigh from Harry.

Louis looks up to Harry, knowing how much he loves to be able to look into Louis’ eyes as he sucks him. He bats his eyelashes, Harry’s face is a fused hunger and admiration as his lips fall apart and his tongue is tightly pressed against his bottom teeth. Louis runs his hand over Harry’s wet cock a few times before crawling up to kiss Harry and he feels Harry pull away, hot kisses being pressed to his neck, skin being sucked and bitten.

Harry pulls at Louis’ sweater, getting it over his head and throwing it over to the side of the room. He unbuttons his shirt hastily, no patience evident in his method. “Fuck, Lou, so hot.” He licks little strips across Louis’ collar bones, kissing at his chest as his large hands encompass the entirety of Louis’ lower back. He lays Louis down on his back and pulls his jeans over his legs, making sure to touch as much of Louis as he can, kissing his thighs.

Louis groans into the kisses and Harry nods his head, a gesture Louis knows to mean ‘flip over’. So he does, he situates himself on his elbows and knees, one side of his face resting against the mattress.

Harry gives Louis two of his fingers, letting them slip into his mouth and he almost wants to moan as Louis sucks on them but he doesn’t, he just enjoys the feeling and takes them back, pressing his middle finger against Louis’ hole. He licks against it and smiles as Louis’ gasps. Eager to feel Louis around him, Harry pushes a finger in, curling it around and waiting until Louis exhales a few times and then letting another finger slip in. Louis’ toes curl and his chin shakes a bit as high pitched whimpers slip between his lips.

“Ready to get fucked?” Harry asks, placing his hand under Louis’ stomach and gently flipping him over onto his back. He lube from his nightstand and slicks it over himself, loving how Louis watches in anticipation. He crawls right up into Louis, feeling his cock touching skin as they kissed. Louis’ legs wrap around Harry’s back and Harry guides his dick to the entrance, a feeling pulsing through him as the head presses in and Louis gaps in his ear.

“Yes,” Louis says in a low moan that drives Harry insane. He presses in a little more stopping, his eyes pop open as Louis rides into him, slamming Harry in deep. “Fuck me, birthday boy,” Louis says with a smile as he grabs at the nape of Harry’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss and rhythmically moving his hips. Harry catches on, sliding in and thrusting in with all he can. His head falls and he’s panting against Louis’ neck, biting at it lightly and sloppily kissing it.

Louis cries out as Harry slams into him. He claws at Harry’s back which only encourages him, causing each thrust to be more powerful, the claps of their skin pushing together become louder until Harry’s offering a heavy moan, his hips shaking as he presses in as deep as he can, cumming into Louis.

Harry pants over Louis for a moment before he pulls out, kissing Louis a few times. He lets his gaze fall down to Louis’ throbbing cock and so he takes it in his mouth. Red, plump lips wrapped around the length and Louis can only hold it for so long, can only watch Harry sliding up and down him for a few moments before he’s shooting cum down Harry’s throat, hot pulses follow one after another and Harry’s swallowing, the tightness warm against Louis. He pulls off and grins at Louis.

“Best birthday ever.”


End file.
